The Life of the Slayer
by missbliss
Summary: This is a post-high school story. B/A. Dawn does not exist...
1. The same new thing

Chapter 1 College.  
  
It's supposed to mean new faces, exciting curriculum, and parties all weekend.  
  
To Buffy Summers, however, college just seemed to like an extension of High School; she was still patroling every night, with classes that she hated going to, and hundreds of other students that didn't have the slightest idea what was really going on around campus. The only real difference that she could identify was that she was living in a new place, minus her mother, and didn't see Giles and Xander nearly as often.  
  
After her first weeks at U.C. Sunnydale, things seemed to be looking up, at least as "up" as possible. Buffy was meeting new people, and had even managed to impress her psychology professor-a big accomplishment that even Willow was a bit jealous of. She was starting to think that maybe life would be a little happier, but then after being basically used by a boy named Parker, having to deal with a demonic roommate, and helping her best friend cope with her break-up and being left behind by her newly ex- boyfriend, Buffy was starting to think that maybe things would never be good for her.  
  
"I thought in college you weren't supposed to be sitting in your dorm, bored, on a Friday night," Buffy said. "Aren't we supposed to be out partying, and getting really drunk and silly, and making lots of new friends, and.partying?"  
  
"Well, I guess we could be, but."  
  
Buffy knew what Willow was getting at. Ever since the party-disaster last weekend, and Buffy having a little too much "prehistoric" beer to drink, she and Willow had vowed to give up the party life for a while.  
  
"We could go patrol, Buff."  
  
"No. Tonight's my night off. Plus, I really don't feel like going out in this weather and waiting for some idiotic, egotistic vampires to come and try to fight me. It's nice and dry in here."  
  
"Yeah. You've got a very good point there," Willow said as she glanced one more time towards their sole dorm-window. The window, usually half open when the girls were in the room, was closed tightly, and drops of rain slammed against the glass, driven by the unusually strong winds. "Isn't this kind of strange. The weather, I mean."  
  
"Rain is kind of a common thing this time of year, Wil, you know, like snow is in Vermont."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't usually get wind like this. Do you think maybe there's some.other cause?"  
  
"You mean something supernatural?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I doubt it. It's not like the sky is falling. Plus, I really don't feel like dealing with another apocalypse right now. I have too much studying to do."  
  
"You're probably right, definitely on the studying part. Have you studied for the Psych exam tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, Riley asked me the same question when I ran into him earlier. We both had a few minutes, so we went over some of the stuff that's supposed to be on the test."  
  
"Ooh. I see. So, um, how was "going over stuff"!?"  
  
"Kinda like studying, Wil. Nothing else. I don't like Riley like that."  
  
"He is cute, though, and he's definitely into you. Maybe you should give him a chance. I mean, there's nothing wrong with going out once or twice, it's not like you're really involved.." Willow's voice trailed off on the last few words. Even though Angel and Buffy had basically broken up and left eachother, and for good this time, she knew that there were still some pretty tender feelings there, she herself wasn't quite healed from Oz's leaving.  
  
"He's just kind of.dim. I mean, not in a bad way or anything, but he lacks some of the qualities that I usually like in men," Buffy said. She wasn't trying to put Riley down, she just wasn't into him. She said sarcastically, "You know, he's not a brooding, mysterious, blood-sucking man of darkness."  
  
They both laughed at the last part; then Willow glanced at the clock and decided she better start studying. Unlike Buffy, she didn't get the opportunity to "go over stuff" with the Teacher's Assistant. Buffy went to go take a shower before going to bed. 


	2. A sudden need to patrol?

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and the rest of the scooby gang sat around a round table in the back of the magic shop. Giles had recently purchased it when the old owner was murdered, and since then the whole group of them had been working on re- vamping (no pun intended) and re-merchandising their new hangout.  
  
"Giles, it looks fantastic!"  
  
"Thank you Willow. I think we're finally ready for tomorrow's grand opening."  
  
"Yes. And, um, what time is the grand opening G-man?" Xander asked. He had volunteered to be there to help from the start, since he wasn't exactly occupied at the moment, and everyone else would be at classes.  
  
"Nine o' clock, precisely."  
  
"In the morning? You know, that's kind of before my alarm clock goes off."  
  
"Of course in the morning! I suggest you adjust your alarm clock."  
  
"Yeah, Xander. I don't think it will hurt you to get up before sunset. It's not like you're going all vampire on us.right?!"  
  
"No, Will!"  
  
"Xander's not a vampire. Vampires are gross. They're not just demons because they feed on humans, which in the demon world." Anya's voice trailed of f as she realized that Willow, Xander, and Giles were all glaring at her, even though Buffy didn't seem to notice or really care. "What?"  
  
"An, you remember how we talked about having quiet times?" Xander said to the former demon who was now his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I should go patrol."  
  
"Are you sure, Buff, it's still raining pretty hard out there." Willow sounded a bit concerned, and all of them at that moment noticed how the rain was still spitting against the large window in the front of the shop, and echoing off the roof.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. I have to go.I didn't patrol last night."  
  
"Be careful, Buffy," Giles warned, "You know that visibility will be greatly reduced, and the ground is pretty slick."  
  
"I know. I'll be fine. I have to go."  
  
With that Buffy stood up from the table, grabbed her jacket, and headed towards the door. Everyone saw the sudden look of determination on her face, and knew that they couldn't say anything to stop her from going out. More than one person was left wondering at her sudden need to patrol. 


	3. The luck of the draw

Chapter 3 Thoughts are in italics.  
~ Buffy stood in the middle of the main cemetery in Sunnydale- one of the places that she has spent the most time in since moving here in high school. It's kind of sad that a girl should spend so much of her time among dead people, headstones, and evil.  
  
She sighed outloud. It was no use feeling sorry for herself now. Just because she didn't get to be the normal girl who dated football players or musicians, had a date to prom that could be in the sunlight, and who had no idea what really goes bump in the night. Oh well, that just wasn't my fate, and there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, not every girl gets to battle the forces of darkness every night, or even date them. Thinking about this last thing made Buffy remember why she was here, in the middle of the cemetery in the rain. She had felt a sudden need to be here. Usually this meant that there was some great evil to fight, but so far she hadn't even seen a single vampire. The only other thing that this usually meant.  
  
Buffy shrugged off the whole idea. Angel was in L.A., living his own life, away and separate from her. He certainly couldn't be in the cemetery in Sunnydale, right?  
  
She hung around for another hour, and then decided to call it a night. She picked up her coat and put the stake she was carrying back into her pocket. She headed out of the cemetery and towards the college. She still felt a little uneasy, even though there had been no signs of any demonic business all night.  
  
The rain was finally starting to subside. It had rained solidly for three days, which was very unusual for sunny southern California. Why else would they name the town "Sunnydale", Buffy thought, though maybe they should reconsider the fact that it's on the hellmouth. Though "Hellmouth-dale" just isn't quite as catchy.  
  
As she walked towards the college, the feeling in the pit of her stomach only seemed to grow stronger. Buffy was sure there was something about to happen, after all, her slayer sense had never let her down before. All of the sudden her senses went on high alert. Something was definitely around her, and seemed as if whatever it was was following her.  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned around, expecting to see someone or something there, but there was nothing, nobody. She scanned the darkness around her looking for something, anything, but she couldn't see a thing. She shrugged. Maybe I'm being overly paranoid or something. She turned back around and continued walking to the college, and the dorm that she and Willow shared. 


	4. Something out there

Chapter 4  
  
"Seriously, Will, last night there was definitely something there. I mean, I felt like what ever it was was following me, or watching me. But I couldn't see anything. Maybe my slayer senses were just wigging out or something," Buffy said.  
  
She and Willow were sitting on a large couch in the middle of one of U.C. Sunnydale's student centers while they had a few minutes between classes.  
  
"I'm sure you weren't imagining things. You're always right on when it comes to sensing danger or the supernatural. But maybe it was just some creepy vamp that was watching you."  
  
"Great. Now I have a creepy vampire stalking me. What next? A slayer fan club?"  
  
"Well.you never know!" Willow laughed and Buffy just rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a fan club of demonic stalkers. It was bad enough when Angel lost his soul, only that was a little more personal, and, well, scarier.  
  
"We better go, Buff. Don't wanna be late for Psych."  
  
"Yeah. Professor Walsh doesn't seem like the very forgiving type."  
  
So Buffy and Willow got up and collected their books, and headed towards "Psychology 101".  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Riley said enthusiastically as she and Willow walked into the classroom. "Hi Willow."  
  
Both girls said hello, and continued to find seats. Once she was sure that Riley wasn't still watching her, or still checking out Buffy, Willow playfully elbowed her friend in the side. "Hey Buffy!" She said, trying to imitate Riley's flirty-yet-shy expression. "He soo wanted to say more than that."  
  
"Please! He was just being friendly," Buffy responded, slightly flustered, "He said hi to you too."  
  
"Not the same way. Yours was a very special "Hey!!" with lots of exclamation points, mine was just a friendly "hi".  
  
Buffy just shook her head. It was kind of cute how Riley acted around her, and it made her feel nice that someone who was just a normal, average, attractive guy may actually like her, but she still wasn't into Riley any more than as a friend.  
  
"Buffy, pay attention!" Willow whispered to her friend. "You almost nodding off and She was looking right at you!"  
  
"Oh, um, thanks."  
  
Buffy tried to focus for the rest of class, but the lecture that Professor Walsh was giving was very uninteresting, and she was talking about a lot of things that were just over Buffy's head for the moment. She let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang to signal the end of the class. 


	5. Late night visitors

Chapter 5  
  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Giles was sitting in his apartment, sipping a cup of tea and reading through some newly-acquired texts. He was so deeply engrossed in the books in front of him that didn't hear the knocking on his door. Finally the knocking got a little bolder and Giles was startled back into reality. Hmm, who could that possibly be? At this time of.morning? He glanced at his watch and realized that it was 1:45 in the morning. He hadn't even realized the time that had passed while he was reading.  
  
He adjusted his the wire-rimmed glasses on his nose, brushed a hand through his hair, and walked over to the door. He carefully unlocked it and opened it slightly. "Who's there?"  
  
"Me.Angel," came the emotionless reply.  
  
"Oh.ah..ahm..what can I do for you?" Giles was taken aback at the fact that Angel was the one knocking on his door in the middle of the night, especially since he hadn't really heard anything from or about him in months, perhaps over a year. Ever since Angel left for L.A. after Graduation. "Oh, sorry. Please come in."  
  
Angel stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit apartment. Physically he appeared the same as before, but Giles could tell something was troubling him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. It had been a long time since either had talked, and last time Giles was still having a hard time accepting everything that Angelus had done. Giles decided to forget his old feelings, at least for now. A lot of time had passed, and in that time he had almost healed from losing his love, Jenny, and from the damage that Angelus had done him. Through that time he constantly had to remind himself that Angel and Angelus were not really the same. Angel would never do what the soulless, murdurous Angelus had done.  
  
"So.what brings you here, Angel?" Giles asked tentatively.  
  
"Business. The usual, demons, darkness, the world in danger. Nothing new."  
  
"What is the great danger this time. Obviously it has been immense enough to bring you here?"  
  
"Actually, I've never dealt with anything like this before, and I thought maybe you could help me find some information."  
  
"Of course. What is the problem?" Giles was remaining very cool and collected, trying to pretend as if this was not such a weird occurrence.  
  
"Well, there's a group of demons that we've been tracking. They seem to have originated in South America, and have been making their way north. Towards the Hellmouth I think," Angel said. "I have no idea what kind of demons they are, and my team and I have been unable to find anything out about them. I figured it would be worth a try asking you."  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do," Giles replied. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll go grab some books."  
  
"Thanks." Angel went over to the table where Giles newest texts were spread out, and settled himself down in a vacant chair. Giles returned shortly with yet another pile of old books, and plopped them down on top of the already covered table. Before he asked anything about these mysterious demons, he asked Angel another question. "How are things in L.A.? I have heard about your "Angel Investigations." You seem to be doing quite well."  
  
"Yeah. It's something to do. We 'Help the Helpless'," Angel said, quoting their business' saying. "Did Wesley talk to you?"  
  
"Yes. We former watchers like to keep in contact once in a while. Cordelia is working with you, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Along with two people, Gunn and Fred, and a green demon called Lorne. He's our link to the greater powers, and he's great at reading people."  
  
Giles looked slightly impressed. "It sounds like you have quite a team, then." He eyed Angel questioningly. Angel still hadn't said anything about the similar team in Sunnydale. The Slayer and her Scoobie Gang. Giles decided to broach the subject himself. "You know, Buffy's been saying that she's been sensing something.different when she has been patrolling lately. Perhaps this has some relation to your group of demons?"  
  
Giles noticed the look of pain that crossed Angel's features when Buffy's name was mentioned, but decided to ignore it for the moment. There was business on hand.  
  
"Maybe." Angel responded. He looked like there was something else on his mind. "Actually Giles, I've been in Sunnydale a few times. A couple of weeks ago. I had this feeling.like Buffy was in trouble.and these nightmares. I needed to see that she was alright. She would be really upset if she found out, though."  
  
"Hmm. Yes. It's best she doesn't know right now. She's been having a hard enough time focusing lately." Giles, to Angel's surprise, didn't seem angry that Angel had been checking up on her, secretely watching her even. Instead he and Angel both seemed to agree that it would be best if Buffy didn't know anything. Not about Angel's spying on her, and not of his visit to Giles.  
  
"Well, then, what about these demons?" 


	6. Slayer senses and pesky memories

Chapter 6  
  
**The next day, at Giles' house**  
  
Willow, Xander, Buffy, and Giles all sat around the small, book-covered table in Giles apartment. Anya and another girl, Willow's friend Tara, were sitting on the couch in the same room.  
  
Giles stood up from where he was sitting and reached for his glasses. He wiped them off and placed them back on his nose-something he did quite a lot, especially when he was anxious about something, or ready to get very serious. The whole gang knew what this meant, too.  
  
"Ahem..ah..I called this meeting because as we all know, I assume," he glanced in Tara's direction, and Willow gave him a reassuring nod, "That Buffy has been noticing something odd on her patrols?" He glanced quizzically at Buffy.  
  
"Yes, Giles," she responded, "Every time I go out I feel like there's something following me, and this has been happening for weeks now. I don't know who or what it is, and I can never find it when I try, but it feels like something bad. At least, it usually does." She glanced at Willow, and Willow gave her a small smile. Buffy had told her that sometimes she could've sworn the feelings that she had were the one's she got when Angel was there, but he wasn't, was he?  
  
"Well," Giles took over, "I think your senses have been very accurate Buffy."  
  
"Gee, Thanks." Buffy grumbled. When are they not? Sometimes I wish they weren't, though, like when I get that.Angel.feeling.  
  
Giles continued with what he was saying, and there was now a look of anxiousness on his face. "I.um.have received some information about a new group of demons. They appear to have been making their way up to Sunnydale."  
  
Before he could continue, Willow jumped in. "What kind of demons are they. What do they want?"  
  
"Yes." looking a little annoyed."I was just getting to that. We.I.have not been able to find any real information on these demons. They are not a kind of demon that anyone knows or has heard of, and no useful information has been found on them yet."  
  
"That's just great! An anonymous gang of demons, that no one has a clue about, and they're headed right to good old Sunnydale." Xander made one of his infamous remarks, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Maybe Anya knows something, being that she's a demon," Willow said. She was still adjusting to Anya, and Anya being with Xander. Willow found Anya kind of annoying and rude.  
  
"I'm not a demon anymore!" Anya looked indignant.  
  
During the whole conversation, Buffy appeared to be off in another world. Giles answered all the questions he could about the demons-where they were from, what do they look like, etc.  
  
Then suddenly Buffy snapped back into reality, and she asked the question that Giles was silently praying no one would think of. "Giles, where did you get this information?"  
  
The room became momentarily silent. Giles wiped off his glasses again before answering Buffy's question. "Well.I.talked to Wesley. He called me to share information."  
  
"Oh," was all the response that Buffy could manage. Thinking of Wesley made her think of L.A., and that made her think of Angel.she had heard that Angel had started his own "business", and Wesley, Cordelia, and like three or four other people were working with him, or maybe for him.she wasn't really sure.  
  
"Well," Giles began, "Perhaps we could get started with some, um, research."  
  
"Good plan Giles. Tara and I can check the internet." Willow piped up, trying to draw the focus off of her now very quiet and depressed looking friend.  
  
"Yeah, and Anya and I can look in some old books or something," Xander volunteered.  
  
Anya turned to her boyfriend, and said not-so quietly, "Xander, why do we have to do something? It's not like the demons are after us! Why can't we just go home.I don't even like."  
  
"An, shh.we can "research" in the other room. By ourselves." Xander was trying to suavely emphasize the by-themselves part, so maybe his less than tactful girlfriend would get the picture.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I like research."  
  
Buffy realized that she was the only one who hadn't volunteered to do something, but she didn't want to stay and research. She needed to get out.to get some fresh air. She decided that she needed to patrol. "And I'll go carry out my slayer duties. I'm not very good at research anyways." she told the group, hoping Giles would just let her go. Thankfully he already had his nose buried in a bunch of books on his desk. Good. Now I can go and think some more about my ex-boyfriend who I just can't seem to get away from. I wish that I just didn't care so much. Maybe then it would be easier. Now all I have to do are hear the words "L.A." or "Wesley", or even "soulmate" and "Cordelia", and I can't get him out of my head. It hurts so much. And he acts like he doesn't even care. It must not hurt him. Maybe he doesn't even think about me anymore.maybe he's moved on.maybe.  
  
Buffy tried to stop the tears that she could feel forming. Not again, not now. Just when she was starting to think maybe she could move on with her life.  
  
**** 


	7. An unexpected meeting

Chapter 7  
  
Instead of going back to L.A. like he was planning to, Angel couldn't bring himself to leave Sunnydale. It was hard enough coming here, he thought, but why is it even harder leaving? He didn't want to admit to himself that he couldn't make a trip to Sunnydale without seeing her face.at least just for a moment.  
  
He was sure that right now the slayer and the rest of her gang were having a meeting at Giles, or somewhere, about the news that he had brought to Giles very late the previous night. He thought of how she would react if Giles had told her the truth, had told her that it was Angel that warned him of the demons, and Angel that was in Sunnydale last night. He thought of how her face would probably just contort into an angry expression, or maybe it would remain stoically blank. Maybe she wouldn't care. It caused pain deep down in his soul when he realized that he didn't really know anymore. He didn't know how she would react, and he didn't really know her. Did he? He wished he did. He hadn't even been gone for a year and already the distance between them seemed to be growing, crawling, seeping darkness into the corners of his soul. He practically lived for her. When he found her, he felt like he had found life. He had not only found the only woman he knew he would ever love, but he had found a way to redeem himself. Then he had just thrown it away. All for her own good. Or at least that's what he had once thought.  
  
Angel wandered towards one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. His thoughts controlled his mind, but his body led his footsteps. It was the cemetery where they had spent many moments together. Times of love and laughter, lust, and then later on, tears and heartbreak. He wasn't sure why he was going in this direction, but he didn't really care. It's not like she would be there anyway, not with a major Scooby meeting going on. He could just picture all of them absorbing the information about the new evil in town, and then setting into research mode. Willow would probably be hacking into information on the computer, while Giles would have his nose buried in his old books, probably urging Xander to do the same. Angel stopped once he entered the cemetery. What would Buffy do? Then he felt that familiar feeling deep inside, the one he felt only for her, when she was near. Buffy went to patrol, he realized. She's here.  
  
He followed the feeling deep inside somewhere, knowing that it would lead him toward her. He stopped, hidden from view in the shadows, when he heard soft sobbing. There she was, collapsed in a trembling, weeping heap in the middle of the cemetery. Seeing her like that shattered his heart into a million different pieces again and again. He was frozen in his place, not knowing what to do. He wanted to run over to her, take her in his arms, and hold her until her crying stopped. He wanted to make whatever was distressing her go away. He wished he could just make everything better. Alas, they hadn't even spoken in months, basically not since he had left, and he knew that she was harboring some hostile feelings towards him. He tried to convince her that his leaving was the right thing to do, but she didn't seem to see things from his point of view. I only wanted her to have a normal life, and be happy. The girl on the ground in front of him certainly wasn't happy.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy lost herself in a world of misery and tears. She had been holding everything inside herself, and the weight on her shoulders was gettign so immense that she couldn't bear it anymore. So she gave in, and all of her feelings came pouring out as the tears rolled down her face. When she finally started to get control of herself again, she realized that that familiar feeling was there again. Something or someone was watching her. She didn't feel like it was anything threatening, and she didn't really care even if it was. The feeling was different. It was the feeling she got when he was around. This wasn't the first time since he had left that she had felt this way, either.  
  
She slowly stood up, and searched the shadows and darkness that surrounded her, looking for something.anything. And there he was.  
  
*******  
  
As she stood up, she looked around and finally met his eyes through the darkness. He stepped forward, his presence now almost painfully recognized the familiar dark figure-her Angel? Were her eyes deceiving her through her tears? No. She sensed him, too, she realized now. He was here.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy and Angel stood in the middle of the cemetery, neither one moving to close the distance in between them. There was an almost painful silence, while neither could quite think of anything to say. Finally Buffy spoke, her voice cold and quiet, "What are you doing here?"  
  
There were so many things running through her head. There he was, in so many ways the cause of all her anguish, standing right in front of her. Part of her wanted to scream at him, hit him, make him feel the pain that she was feeling, and then run away. The other part of her wanted to run into his arms, be held like she was highly fragile, and have him love and kiss all of her problems away. God, why do I always feel like I'm ripped apart inside when I think of him. I hate him for leaving me, but I don't think that I will never stop loving him. And now he's right in front of me.and I don't know what to think.  
  
"No, wait," she continued, gaining strength as she spoke, her feelings beginning to spill out through the words she spoke, "Let me guess.there's a new bad in the works, and you thought you would warn me."  
  
"..Buffy, I." he couldn't finish what he was saying because she cut him off.  
  
"I'm not done." Her face was suddenly void of any real expression, and her eyes were cold. "You didn't come to warn me," she was figuring it out as she was speaking, "You went to Giles. Last night. I should have known. Instead of letting me see you, you decided it would be better if you just went behind my back?!" Her voice was gaining emotion, her feelings of anger and resentment making themselves evident. "You have no idea what this is like! Angel, you don't even know me anymore! Oh, and I know that you've been here before, lurking, watching me. You can see me but I can't see you! That's really fair, Angel. I'm glad one of us is keeping in touch!" She laughed a little bit at the last remark, her face contorting into a sneer.  
  
Angel stood there, realizing that interrupting her right now would be futile, but the words she was saying were causing him to feel a rising fury. How can she just assume that she is the only one here that's in pain! When it became apparent that she was at a break in her rampage, he made it his turn to speak. "Buffy, how can you even say that?! You think you're the only one here who's hurting?! I've been in hell, too. You're not the only one. You think I can stand being without you?! Buffy, you are the only thing in this world that I really care about, and you are the only one I have ever, and will ever love!"  
  
"Then why, Angel? Why did you leave me?" Her face contorted from cold and angry, to despairing, pained. Fresh tears stained her cheeks, and she was struggling to maintain some resemblance of composure.  
  
"Because I wanted you to be happy." His words were like stones, thudding heavily as they hit.  
  
"Do I look happy?! Do you think I'm happy? I'm here, struggling college student by day, cemetery girl by night, and no matter how hard I try, I can't find anything else in this in this hellish life to fill the void.nothing can take the place.since you left." She became overcome with sobs, her body convulsing and shaking as she stood there. For all her strength, she looked weak, helpless, small.  
  
Angel couldn't take it anymore, seeing her like this. Instantly he closed the distance between them in a couple of strides, taking her in his arms, trying to comfort her. She just stood there for a few moments, sobbing into his shirt. Finally he could feel a wave of tension leave her body, and he tightened his arms around her. He gently rubbed her back, and leaned down a little so his face was near hers. "Shh, don't cry."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy.I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered to her, "I just wanted you to have a normal life.to have everything that I can't give you.I."  
  
"Angel, I don't want anything else. All I could ever want is you.."  
  
They sunk down to the ground, Buffy leaning into him as he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked tentatively. She didn't think she could bear it again if he left. He in many ways her strength, as well as her weakness, and when he was gone, well, it was awful.  
  
"I guess we start over..?" His statement was almost a question. The only thing that he could think of that he wanted was to hold her in his arms forever.but he was afraid that things would be too different.  
  
She reassured him, knowing what he was thinking, by turning to face him. She moved her face closer to his, and kissed him softly. He kissed her back immediately, and little by little all of their locked away feelings came pouring out, and into their kiss. Minutes later Buffy broke away, taking in much needed air. She just looked at him, into his eyes, and without words the were able to communicate everything. I guess that's what happens.when you're soulmates.   
  
"Stay." She said.  
  
"As long as you want."  
  
"How's forever?"  
  
He looked directly into her eyes, and she could see all of the love that he felt for her, all of his emotions lay just beneath the surface of the warm brown depths. They just watched each other for a moment, enraptured, unable to speak. Angel finally drew in an unneeded breath and replied, "Forever could not possibly be long enough.but what about the other reasons that I left? Buffy, you know that the curse is still there, and that I can't ever give you a family.  
  
"Angel," she cut him off, placing a finger to his lips, "I already told you, I don't care about a family, not if it can't be with you. And the curse.well, we'll figure something out. We'll make it work. We have to. I can't live without you anymore." Her lower lip began to tremble as she once again became overwhelmed with emotion, "Promise me we'll make it work?"  
  
"I promise." And with all that was needed temporarily said, Vampire and Slayer continued to hold each other in the middle of the cemetery, their cemetery, and simply basked in each other's presence as light droplets of rain continued to fall from the sky, as if the very heavens were shedding tears for them. 


	8. Tea, research, and a missing vampire?

Chapter 8  
  
Back at Giles' House  
  
The remainder of the Scooby gang was scattered around the small, cozy living area of Giles' apartment. Xander and Anya were clustered together in a dark corner, half-researching while making out with eachother. Willow and Tara were sitting on the small loveseat, the redhead busily punching away at her laptop computer while the second witch sifted through a pile of books on the coffee table in front of them. Giles was sitting at his table, a large mass of well-aged books and papers spread out, leaving the wooden surface barely visible. It had been almost two hours since Buffy had ran out to patrol, and although she sometimes patrolled for hours on end, they were all beginning to wonder where she was, and if she was alright.  
  
Giles periodically took breaks from his research to glance at the clock on the wall, then removing his glasses to rub them with a handkerchief from his pocket. He was clearly stressed, whether from research or waiting for his "daughter" to return was not clear. His last peek at the clock told him that it was almost eight-thirty at night, and they most definitely had a long night of research ahead of them. He reached for his teacup to find it cold and empty save for on or two amber-colored drops clinging to the bottom. Suddenly he was ready for a quick break from the mundane researching. He stood up from his table and surveyed the room surrounding him. All was silent except for the occasional quiet murmurs from Xander and Anya's corner, and the clicking of the keys as Willow voraciously typed away. Giles cleared his throat and spoke, startling everyone out of their own worlds. "Perhaps we should take a break for a moment. Would anyone like a bit of tea?"  
  
"Mmm. That would be nice," answered Willow, while Tara nodded in agreement.  
  
"No thanks. I'm afraid it might make me too British," came Xander's reply.  
  
"Anya?" Giles quested.  
  
"Only if you have mint tea. I don't like anything else. Xander, you could have some. Mint tea isn't really tea, it's made from mind leaves and other herbs. It wont make you all stuffy and English like Giles."  
  
"Thanks, An, but I don't think so. It's still called tea.  
  
Giles had already turned to walk into the kitchen when Anya started rambling. He called over his shoulder that he would have to look, since herbal mint "tea" was not something he usually drank.  
  
"So, Will, anything on these demon-things yet?" Xander asked from across the room.  
  
"Not really. We need to know more about them. Everything that I've found is pretty vague."  
  
"Me, too," said Tara. "We need some sort of description."  
  
"I wonder if Wesley knows anything about these demons. It was Wesley that called Giles, right?"  
  
"I think so, Xan, but we could ask. Giles didn't seem to want to talk about it before, but it may have been because Buffy was here, and, well, Wesley works for you-know-who, and he probably just didn't want to get into it and make Buffy upset."  
  
"Maybe. Hey, G-man," Xander yelled. "Are you sure you got all the info you could on these beasties? I mean, you're not holding out on us, are ya?"  
  
"Quite sure, Xander. I told you everything that I know."  
  
"Maybe we could call Wesley," Willow intervened, "Maybe he knows something else."  
  
"I'm afraid he doesn't."  
  
"It wasn't Wesley that called you, was it?" Willow questioned, a little quieter.  
  
"No. In fact, it was Angel. And he didn't call, he stopped by to see me last night. I didn't want to say anything before because he requested that I didn't."  
  
"It's okay. We understand. We hate seeing sad Buffy just as much as you do. But do you think Angel knows any other useful information?"  
  
"We could try and find out. I think he was going back last night, you could try to call him now."  
  
Willow nodded and set her laptop down on the coffee table. She got up and went Giles' table to use the phone. "Do you know his number, Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he gave it to me.hold on." Giles could be heard shuffling through papers in the kitchen before returning with a small business card in hand. "Here you go."  
  
Willow looked at the white, rectangular card with the simple angel in the corner. It read "Angel Investigations" in bold letters, and underneath, "We Help the Helpless." There was simply a phone number and an address on the card, no other names. Willow picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang several times before a breathless, yet familiar British voice picked up on the other end. "Hello, Angel Investigations, how can we help you?"  
  
"Wesley, this is Willow. I was hoping to talk to Angel, is he there?"  
  
"Angel? He's not back yet. He must still be in Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh." Willow looked a little perplexed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. He has not returned; however, if you see him, would you please tell him that Cordy has just had a vision and we need to speak with him."  
  
"Um, okay. Well, thanks anyway." Willow said goodbye and hung up the phone as Giles returned to the room with a tray of tea and cookies. She turned to face her inquisitive audience. "That was strange. Wes said that Angel was not back yet."  
  
"Hm. I could've sworn he said he was leaving last night."  
  
"You mean deadboy's gone AWOL?" Jibed Xander.  
  
"Um, it would appear so. Maybe he's still in Sunnydale."  
  
"If that's the case, then maybe someone should try to find him."  
  
"Look, deadboy's a big.uh.vampire. He doesn't need a babysitter. He probably just decided to take the scenic route home or something."  
  
"Xander, it's been a whole day! Sunlight and everything! Someone should try to find him. Besides, we have to ask him about the demons anyway. He may be able to help us."  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it. Me and An will go search for Angel, in the rain."  
  
Willow cut him off before he continue complaining, "Thanks, Xander. That would be good. In the meantime we'll continue researching, and maybe Buffy'll come back."  
  
"Maybe Buffy found deadboy and staked him after he left Giles last night," Xander quipped. "We all know she still has a little pent up anger about him leaving, like, a year ago."  
  
"Shut up, Xander. Buffy would never kill Angel, um, I mean, she would never stake him. Besides, did she look like she just saw Angel last night?"  
  
"You're right. She still looked somewhat normal today. Alright, me and Anya will be back in a little while. We're off to check out Angel's old hideouts, maybe Willy's."  
  
"Xander, do we really have to go out in the rain? I mean, it's not like we have anything to do with Angel not being in L.A. I don't see why we have to look for him," Anya asked her boyfriend.  
  
"It's okay, honey, at least we don't have to research. This is why I always volunteer for donut runs, too."  
  
"Oh. I guess I can see your point, but still."  
  
Anya and Xander continued bickering on their way out the door, and once again all was silent in Giles' apartment as the three remaining scoobies continued to research and sip on their hot tea, waiting for the return of their slayer or any bit of helpful information. 


End file.
